


A Sky of Hedgehogs

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Everyone Loves Tsuna, Everyone but for Hayato aond Mukuro and Chrome are hedgehogs, Hayato's a month-old Hamster ;w;, Multi, Rescue Centre Animals AU, Slice of Life, So is Bianchi, The Mist-Twins are Crow chicks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsuna is an angel, though she's older than him - of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Hey guys!Everyone's Hedgehogs!! XD





	A Sky of Hedgehogs

It was a sunny morning in the burrow.

Sniffling slightly, Tsuna rolls out from the bundle he an his Kin had rolled into to sleep, looking round with blurry eyes for Mama.

"Ara, awake already, Tsu-kun?"

He smiles at the elder hedgehog, who's cutting up a worm into smaller parts for them all, Kyo-nii already finishing his piece of as Tsuna scrambles over.

"Baby Omnivore," Kyo-nii states, allowing his nearly-littlest Kin to snuggle into his side for a cuddle, before scampering to the side of the door, where two others of their kin is nestled, a wing of the larger wrapped around the smaller.

"Kufufu, good morning, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro chuckles, the crow chick gently resting his beak by Tsuna's snout in their form of a hug - Tsuna's bristles had started coming in, anyway.

"Morning, Ku-nii, how's Ku-nee?" Tsuna asks softly, looking over at the days-old chick.

"She's fine, still just a bit startled,"

A friendly chuckle pulls their attention to the larger hedgehog pulling over another worm.

"Breakfast's here!" Uncle Tsuyoshi grinned.

Mukuro carefully snipped it in half, eating one bit, before lifting the over as Chrome woke up.

"Food?" she asked softly, rubbing her eye with a wing.

She allows Mukuro to feed her, before struggling onto her feet.

"Morning, Tsu-nii," she smiles, imitating what Mukuro had done.

"I'm going to check on Haya-nii, now; he got a bit knocked up, ne?" Tsuyoshi smiles, before scampering over to the small hamster snuggled up by Mukuro.

They were a rag-tag bunch, though all Kin.

Grandpa Timoteo had arrived first, before Tsuna had been brought in with his parents, a storm having destroyed their original burrow.

After that, Hunters had nearly destroyed Tsuyoshi's whole family, though Tsuyoshi had gotten Takeshi out in time, the pair being picked up on one of the flat, stone areas Humans had made and brought in.

Ryo-nii and Kyo-chan arrived after, having been ill when found cold and alone in a puddle, snuggled together for warmth.

Then came Kyo-nii, who'd been trying to bite the humans - More Hunters, though his family had _nearly_ won.

Uncle Fon would have agreed with that, but he lived with a different group on the other side of the garden.

Then their lot had been complete with Hayato and Bianchi, two young hamsters moved from their home when their owner had neglected them.

"How is he?" Bianchi asked, entering the small burrow made of plastic and blankets.

There is more food in a little tub outside, though it was on rare days like these that they got worms and meat.

Tsuna watches as everyone starts to wake up, before scampering over to the three-days-old rabbit they'd been snuggled round, keeping warm.

Lambo lets out a little squeak, hungry, as Bianchi pulled over some food for him, smiling as he moved closer to her, looking at her with all-too-innocent eyes.

He went through the worst - he had been bottle-fed by the humans after a human killed his mother and threw him and his original kin away, another human only finding them when Lambo could barely remember anything, only becoming aware in blue-darkness with the feeling of dead, cold bodies beneath him, only just noticeable with their black colour.

Thankfully, he only gets it as nightmares now, having easily taken to calling Tsuna 'Tsu-nii' and Nana 'Mama' - getting buried in a pile of warm, fluffy Kin helps, too.

Lambo quickly takes the small leaf and nibbles at it, silent as he watches his kin eat.

"Lambo stay forever?" he asks softly.

"Yup! You're Kin, Lambo!" Tsuna smiles, the rabbit snuggling up to him with a soft smile.

"Careful about the bristles - they hurt," Tsuna warns gently, Lambo nodding as he slowly smiles, butting his head gently against Tsuna's, before bouncing over to Kyoko.

"It's good to see he's OK," Bianchi smiles softly, eyes softening.

"...Yup," Tsuna smiles, before choosing to distract Bianchi in a game of chase...


End file.
